


Foreign Drift

by vitanaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Army, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Gangs, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Miscommunication, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Violence, War, everyone is a mess, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanaa/pseuds/vitanaa
Summary: "A Tattoo ?" Derek said with wide eyes, shocked. "You have a magical tattoo? Why would your mom give one to someone so young?!""What?! NO! It's to protect me! look!" he turned around from Derek  and brought his shirt up to show him his back. On the small of his back was the symbol of a black bird, a crow with it’s wings spread. It was beautiful, the art had so many details, it looked like a real crow flying away. "It didnt hurt I swear!" Stiles reassured him. "Mom said it’s special, it’s there to protect me."





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hidden behind mountains, nearby a river next to the calm village named Beacon Hill was living the Stilinski family. John and Claudia, came living here with their son in the middle of nowhere to run from the war and to protect their family. The war had begun two years ago between the Hunters and the Wolves, but the whole country became victim to it.

Claudia was a scientist working for Hunters but for the safety of their son, they chose to run away from the war and those who wanted to use her knowledge for destruction. No, they didnt want her to be use by their government to kill innoncents civilians. She continued her work in their new little wooden house, studying for vaccins or remedies to help people. They were happy in that place but they lived in fear of being found by the Argent.

Two years passed. Claudia and John were always listenning to the radio to hear some informations, waiting for this war to be over. The news were always the same. Deaths by thousands, be it civilans, wolves or hunters.

Till one day things changed.

Stiles, eight years old, was playing alone near the house, his parents always told him he couldnt go too far away and he wasn't allowed to go in the forest nearby, when he saw something coming to the direction of their little house by the road. He was very surprised, nearly nobody came here, but he knew what to do, his mother told him that if he saw anybody he had to tell her immedialty. So he ran to his house to inform his parents.They were sitting in the sofa, listenning to the radio whe he barged in.

"Mom!Dad! someone is coming!" he said breathless

His mom and dad stood up immediatly, it wasnt the first time someone came near the house but they were always prepared for the worst.

"Claudia!"said John as he went searching for his binoclars in his office.

Claudia took Stiles by his hand. "Stiles, be quiet and stay with me ok?" she told him, looking at her husband who came standing by the window with his binoclars.

"False alert, It’s not them" said John, taking the breath he was holding. "I see a girl and a boy" He turn to his wife  "They don’t look good." A pained expression passed to his face.

"Oh god" Claudia looking at them with the binoclars she took from her husband "John We can't just left them in their state." She said “ they looked starved.”

"Claudia–" He stopped talking because of the way his wife was looking at him. He knew he didnt have any choice.

"Fine" He breathed “But you know they surely wont accept, nowadays people are dangerous or suspicious of everything."I’ll go see what I can do.. " His wife couldnt have looked happier, he took his vest and went outside, meeting the two strangers.

"Mom, what’s goin on?" Stiles asked as his mom was looking at the meeting, seeing the woman looking scared but suddenly began to cry from relief after John talked to her. "We’re having guests for dinner, honey" She said to her son, smiling

"Hello!" said Stiles enthusiastically, looking at the two new guests who entered their house, he was excited, it been a while since he met new people, plus the boy was a teenager but maybe he could be someone to play with. He always had to play alne because his parents were either too busy or stressed.

"Hello" said the girl with a gentle but tired smile. She has dark hairs and eyes and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. The boy with her looked the same but didnt answer.

"This is Claudia, my wife and my son, Stiles" John introduced but didnt say their last name he thought, better not.

"I'm Laura and this is my brother Derek"said the girl

"Nice to meet you" Said Claudia to the two of them with a smile. "Im preparing dinner now and it will nearly be ready"

"Thank you so much" Laura had tears in the corners of her eyes

"Dont worry about it we know times are really hard…" responded Claudia  "But we can talk at dinner, Stiles go show them the livingroom“

"Yeah mom" said Stiles  "this way" he told them, Derek still didnt say a word and was looking at Stiles and his parents suspiciously. "Mom’s food is so good,you will see" he said with a smile

A moment later, they were all sitting at the table and eating so the discussion really began

"So, I dont mean to discuss something that doesnt concern me but, What are you doing around here? It’s really, really rare for someone to come this way." Said John seriously

Laura looked weird all of suddently, a pained expression crossed her face.

"We’re… we’re running away from someone" she said looking scared. John and Claudia didn’t look suprised, every normal person were running from the war. "The Argents are after us" she added

"The Argent? why would they be after you especially?“ asks Claudia worried

"They want to capture us so I ran away with Derek. We're the only ones left »

"capture you? » asks Claudia "Are you-"

"Our last name is Hale. My name is Laura Hale. They killed or captured the rest of our family. I'm not really sure we got separated with the rest. They poisoned me with wolfsbane. I can't change anymore even though I'm supposed to be Alpha. Derek is still too young with no experience. We're basically civilians but they attacked us!" She said with a scared and furious expression. Derek's face was still blank as he fixed his plate.

"You are werewolves..» John said shocked. "So cool!" Stiles said with a smile

"We have nowhere to go now, It's too dangerous to stay in the same place and it’s been months since we ran but we can’t stop running" she said holding Derek's hand

Claudia and John eyes meet for a moment. John nodded at her direction

"My family and I are hiding from the Argent too" John said. Laura looked at him in surprise but Derek didnt seem to care much

"My wife is a scientist. The Argent wanted to force her to create a serum to "cure" werewolves so we ran" He said "If you and your brother want to, you can stay here to recover and maybe I can try to help you heal from the poison they gave you" Claudia said smiling at Laura

"oh- "said Laura speechless "Thank you, Thank you so much" Darek was surprised now, he looked at John and Claudia with wide eyes

"Don’t worry, everything will be alright" Claudia said taking her hand in hers to comfort her.

 

\----------------

 

Two days later, Laura and Drek were looking a little better, now that they were no longer starving. Laura was helping Claudia in the house and healing slowly from the poison the Argent gave her

Derek. Him was still really quiet. At 15 he was seven years older than Stiles but it didnt discouraged Stiles to ask him to play with him.

"Come on" he said to Derek "Arent you bored here? Let’s go outside!"

Derek didnt answer and just looked at him with a suspicious expression from behing the book he was reading. 

"Come on!" Stiles repeated  "It’s been two days since you arrived and you didnt take one step outside. Aren't you supposed to be werewolf? I can show you nice places around here, near the house of course. » he added louder in case his mom was listenning.

Derek’s expression soften a bit " …Okay " he said with a sigh

 "YAY. !!! Come On already !" Screamed Stiles happily

 

Derek coulnt help the small smile on his face as he followed Stiles. He coulnt remember how long ago such an espression appeared on his face. He knew he had to talk to Laura. They coulndnt just stay hidden here forever waitng for the war to be over. This war would never end, he thought sadly. Since the Hunter exposed the Wolves the country and even the world had been divided in two. The Wolves or wolves sympathisers and the Hunters or those asking for extermination of the lycanthropy "disease". 

Derek himself wanted to fight back. He wanted to protect Laura and find the rest of his family, if they were alive. But since what happened with Kate, since what happened to his family because of him all they could do is run or hide. And now all he could do is wait for Laura to get better. Maybe he'll ask her for training, he thought, his mother never trained him because she was too busy with Laura.

 

Stiles showed Derek to the field near the house, 

"See, Mom and dad dont want me to go that far but look at the forest, I will show you if you want" Stiles said all excited

"Arent you scared?“ Asked Derek suddenly, his hazel eyes shinning

"Scared ? scared of what ?"

"If someone see you and come take your family, arent scared ?"Derek had a tight expression, a expression of someone who has been always running, always looking behind his own shoulder. A thoughful expression passed Stiles face

"First I was kind of scared, Mom and Dad were too, I could see. But It’s been a long time since we’re hinding here, waiting for this stupid war end. I’m scared for mom an dad too so im really careful…But nothing is happening around here so I cant help being bored you see! There nobody to play with, my parents are too busy"

Derek looked at Stiles for a moment "Okay…so there’s really nothing to do here.. " Derek was surpised, it’s been a while since he meet anybody who was bored because nothing was happening, in their time running away people just wanted peace and calm.

"I told you I know a nice place in the forest, we can go now but we have to hurry before mom notice we’re not near the house anymore Follow me !"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a wolf? Plus I'm older than you. You should be the one following me" Drek grumbled

"this way" repeat Stiles , moving through the tree into the forest

"Are you sure you’re not just lost ?" said Derek after a time

"Let’s say I've been really Bored and know the place really well now" he responded with a smile

Derek was speechless when they arrived, the  place was a beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest. the sun shining brightly through the trees "it’s cool place" He said quietly

" Told you" » said Stiles, lying on the grass " Soo.. "

" what ? " ask Derek joining him on the grass to appreciate the sun 

"How,long have you been running with Laura ?" ask Stiles

"… I dont know exactly, months.. maybe a year already" he answered,a pained expression crossed his face

"must have been really tough.." said Stiles after a long silence

"oh you have no idea.. It’s the first time you know "

« first time of what ? »

"We’ve meet a lot of bad people in our journey and it’s the First time that someone take us in, offered us food.. I coulnt trust you first and I dont know if I do now but you and your family seem like great people"

"I dont think Mom could have let you alone the way you two looked » Stiles smiled sadly "And now that I have someone to play with I dont feel so alone“  He finished with a shining smile

"Um,… yeah, anyway thanks" said Derek grumbled

\---

Days were passing by, Laura was looking better day by days. Laura and Claudia were becoming fast friends, discussing of nothing and everything. John often left the house to get provision. Derek was spending his time with Stiles in the house or outside.

One night they had a run in the forest secretly to see the stars from their secret place, as Stiles called it.

Stiles was lying on the grass again to admiring the stars "when the war is over what will you do?" he asks

Derek was sitting next to  him, looking at the stars too, he stayed quiet for a while then answered “I dont know..I’ll work with Laura I think.. and you?“ Not wanting to discuss his opinon about the war

"Oh me?!“ he said with a smile "I want to become a doctor, or something like mom, helping people"

"Ohh really? I cant imagine you as a doctor" said Derek with a moking smile

"Dont make fun of me!" protested Stiles but was smiling too, still watching the stars. Suddenly his expression changed

"when.. until when do you think you and Laura will leave from here?“he asks quietly

Surpirised Derek answered "I dont think any time soon, Laura is still recovering… And.. " he turn to look at Stiles « … I kind of like it here. » he finished with a soft smile not wanting to make Stiles sad

Stiles blushed "umm great"

After a moment Derek said "what  are your mom job’s exactly?“

"Well, she's a scientist or something like that. Experimenting stuff to help people"Stiles smiled „Don't tell anyone but she also uses magic.. She gave me a tattoo to protect me. Want to see? »

"A Tattoo ? » Derek with wide eyes,shocked. Derek knew the existence of magic. Some non magical people called it Witchtech so it seem less supernatural "you have a magical tattoo? Why would your mom give one to someone so young?!" He asked with horror

"What?! NO! It's to protect me! look!" he turn from Derek  and brought up his shirt to show him his back. On the small of his back was the symbol of a black bird, a crow with it’s spread wings. Derek mouth was agape, It’s was beautiful, the art has so many details, it’s looked like a real crow, flying away. "It didnt hurt I swear!" Stiles reassured him

"Mom said it’s special, it’s there to protect me“ said Stiles. He was a little worried now because of Derek's reaction

"What does it protect you from?" 

"I dont really know much about this, Mom said she would teach me when i'm older" he finished a little sad

Derek looked at him for a moment "hey dont worry about it, It’s normal they take well care of you. You're still a baby" he said wth a little smile

"hey ! you’re not older by much ! you're fifteen! That’s it!“ protested Stiles

"Fifteen is a lot compared to you brat!“ said derek smiled

They continued looking at the stars for a while and quietly went home in their bed without Claudia or Laura noticing.

The two of them slept well that night, dreaming of a world without war.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, John came back to the house looking tired and worried.

« Dad ! » Stiles came running to him to hug him

« Hey Stiles, is everything fine ? » John put a box of provision down to take his son in his arms

"Yeah like always“ Stiles responded still huging his dad with all his little strength, he was always worried when his dad went away, always wondering if he would ever come back

"John!“ Claudia ran to him, sharing a kiss with him

"uh gross“ said Stiles with a little moking smile

When they finished kissing Johns expression changed, he looked worried at his wife

"John? Whats goin on?“ she asks noticing his anxiety

"Jordan told me Hunters are in town. They are organising a search party coming in our direction, they’re searching for someone» said John finally

"Oh no..“ Claudia suddently scared expression "Someone must have seen them"

"Yeah.. we need to go, the faster the better, he told me they should be around here in around two days but we need to go now“ He said gravely

"God.." said Claudia but a hard expression crossed her face, she tried to contained her emotions and then turn to Laura and her son who were looking at them really worried "We should go together“ she said "Im going preparing our bags, Laura can you come with me?“

"Yeah.. Im—Im coming“ responded, her worst nightmare was coming true "she turned to Derek and said “Go prepare your stuff" She said as she went to follow Claudia

John came near his son "Stiles, you need to be strong, like a good boy, go prepare your bag,we need to go as fast as we can »  Stiles was trying hard not to look too scared.“Be strong for me and mom, ok? We’ll be there so dont worry“

"O..Ok dad“ Stiles responded, he was about to go to Derek to prepare to leave when he heard a bang at the door

Suddenly nobody moved in the house, too shocked to process what was happening. The door banged again "We know someone is living here!"A rough voice said behind the door "Just open the door and answer our questions. No one need to get hurt.There's no need for violence." The voice said exasperated

Everyone in the house had was shocked but John calmed down and looked at his wife. He hadnt noticed he had been followed, he thought guilty.

Claudia and him looked at each other and she nodded at him.She took Stiles by the hand and whispered to Laura and Derek "Come this way“ she pushed something on the wall of the room and a hidden place appeared in the wall before them

Laura and Derek looked surprised mouth agape. The voice behind the door continued to scream orders to open the door

"Open This door immediatly!".They came to near Claudia

"Go in there“ she whispered in hurry

"Wait!" Laura whispered furiously "I can help you! It's our fau-!"

"Laura you are still too weak to do anything. We don't know if they are armed with wolfbane. We just can't risk it. Don't look at me like that  you two you know I'm right" Claudia said patienly

Laura huffed but went in with Derek "Take Stiles“ Claudia told her

"Mo-„ Said Stiles, about to protest. He looked like he was about to cry

"Shh—honey, don’t worry honey, everything will be fine" she told him with a smile,  she looked at Laura "Please take care of him, and dont go out of here until it’s safe. Promise me." Laura nooded gravely.

The three went in there, Stiles crying but tried not to make noise, they could still hear the man screaming at them to open that damn door. Claudia closed the hidded door without a noise and turn to her husband to join him

John gave her a dissaproving look for not hiding with the others but said nothing else. He noded and gave her a light kiss on her lips. He  took her hand and finally opened the door.

Five men came busting him the house, guns at hands. John and Claudia let them search all the rooms of the house. One of the men stayed with them 

"What a nice little isolated place you have here, nice place" he said with a smile "We didnt thought anybody was living around here..until one of my men saw you and follow you here“ he said to John, who was trying to look calm, to not give any suspicion at these armed men.

One of the men shouted from one oft he room. "there a kind of little laboratory here!"

The man with Claudia and John looked at them suspiciously as the others men joined them by the door.

"So. I’ll be clear. What are you hiding?" he said hardly

"Nothing“ responded John "My wife and I are living peacefuly here.“

"peacefuly?“  the said, the man in charge looked rough, dirty black hair with an little beard, his cold black eyes went trough John

„We’re searching for wolves a girl, she’s around her early twenties, dark hair, she must have been with a teenager with dark hair too.“he said. Claudia caught her breath without noticing

Behind the hidded door Laura and Derek looked shocked and scared at each other. Stiles had his ear pressed to door to hear the conversation. He has never been that scared for his parents.

"No." Responded John calmy "Like you said there’s nearly nobody coming by here, it’s a calm place." He said with a neutral tone

"Oh really?" asks the rough soldier, then he noticed one of his men looking at Claudia "Hey man" He laughed "how long have you had one?“he said with a smile and nodded at his man. Claudia looked at them without understanding. John, him, looked shocked and furious now

The interested man came near Claudia and grabbed her roughtly by her arm. Claudia tried immediatly to shake him off but without result. John advanced to come between them but another man punched him suddenly in the face and he fell on the floor hard.

Claudia screamed but the other men grabbed her by her neck, hair and arms. She struggled as strongly as she could. „John! JOHN“ she cried as the two other men were beating her husband lying on the floor, he had his arms in front of his face and stomach, trying to take the less damage as possible and to stay conscious. "JOHN!" she cried again "LET HIM GO!GOD ! LET HIM GO ! STOP IT !"

"Make her shut her fucking mouth" said the hunter, he seemed amused more than everything. Suddenly a sly smile crossed his face. "Shoot him" he said to one of the man beating John. Claudia suddently stop screaming. « WhAT ? NO ! Stop ! » She cried as the man took his gun and pointed it at John still on the floor, shocked as well.

 „STOPP!!“ She screamed. She looked at her husband as he was looking at her. They were looking at each other as the man shot John in his head, blood came on the floor a puddle of blood and the shot of the gun made her world stop. Everything stop.

Behind the hidden door Stiles was lost, hot tears came runnig down his face, Laura had come from behind him.hugging and had a hand on his mouth, she was frozen in shock. She would have screamed with him but it would have broke her promise to Claudia to protect him. She was crying silently too. Derek him was looking looking at Stiles, he couldnt move, coulnt speak, just stand here, without moving.

 

Claudia was still looking at her husband dead body, slowly comprehending what had just happened. As a moment passe by, Claudia came back to her senses and she screamed. « NOOOO JOHN ! JOHN ! » she kept struggling the two men holding her.The men seemed nearly amused by all this, by this maccabre scene.

"Gosh this woman just wont stop screming“ he said as he punch her in the face hard. She fell on the floor like her husband before her.

The two men hold her down by her arms and legs but she kept struggling, she kept fighting as strongly as he could, with all her life. She couldnt. She couldnt let this happened. No. Her child was standing nearby. She just Coundnt. All she could think of was her dead husband, the love of her life and her little son. He was all she has left now, she couldnt let them do as they wanted.

The men began strip her from her clothes but she kept struggling. They kept hiting her until she nearly lost consciousness. With all the strengh she had left she suddenly bite one of the soldier arm and kicked an other. They grunted. The chief came near her, he went between her legs and she scratch his face hard. „Oh Fuck!“ He screamed. She has left him with a long bleeding scratch accross his face, from his lips to hear. He suddently saw red.

"This fucking bitch!!" he screamed, he took his gun and pointed it to her face. Strangely Claudia  was relieved all of suddenly,happy she hadn't let that happened, she thought of her son, her last words to him, she was sad to left him but remembered the promise of Laura, she prayed for him. She thought of her husband,“John, my love, im coming to you“ she though and had her last smile Followed by the shot of the gun.

 

\-- 

Everything stops. His world stops, he stops, his heart stops. He stood here behind that hidden door, not moving. Even if he wanted to cry, to scream he couldn’t. Not because of Laura's hand muffling his mouth but because he coulndnt bring himself to accept this. That couldnt have been what he thought it was. He was gonna open that door and his parents would be here alive, smiling, like always. So he just stood here, hearing the little noises that Laura and Derek made, crying silently themself. But there was no reason to cry. This counldnt be true.It’s just counldnt.

"ohh fuck man“ One of the soldier said to his superior „Did you have to kill the fun like that? Couldnt you have just waited?“ he asks sounding disappointed

"Shut the fuck up!" the other man respond "Did you see what that bitch did to my face?!" he wiped the blood from his face "Ohh fuck“ he said and kicked the dead body. "If you want your fun that much just fuck her dead body!"

"Ugh man, I’m not that desperate, that’s fucking gross and I’m the one that said that“ he finished with a laugh

"Tch.. We’re going, there’s nothing here anyway. Let’s go" he told his men.

Stiles heard the men leaving but still couldnt move, Derek and Laura didnt move either. He didnt know how long he stood here until he noticed that Laura’s hand wasnt on his mouth anymore and heard her cry without restrain. But he counldnt accept this as he couldnt bring himself to open the hidden place. He heard Derek talking to him but he just couldnt understand. So he tried not to think, he just found how to open the hidden door and opened it without saying anything. He opened it and he saw.

He saw two dead bodies, he saw blood, a lot of blood, he saw what was left of his family. His mom was half naked, eyes wide open looking at the seling. He saw his dad, his hero, lying down, his skull open, their blood everywhere, his parents‘ blood everywhere. He heard someone behind him vomiting and again someone crying but didnt turn to see, he just walk until he was near them. Stiles sat on his knee and looked at his mom. He hadnt notice until then but her skull was half open too but he didnt care. He huged his mom like she would come back if he did it hard enough.But she didnt. After a while he stood still looking at them, then at himself, he had his mom’s blood all over.And then he realised. Without a sound, more tears came streaming down his face. He still counlt say a word, He sat here near his parents without a sound.

But then he heard

"Stiles, Stiles"he looked where this voice came from and saw Laura sitting next to him with red eyes and swollen face, he watched her closing his mom’s eyes, she looked peaceful that way.He felt her hugging him „Stiles we need to go, we have to run.Derek brought your clothes, Stiles you have to change.“she said with diffuculty

"It’s your fault“ Stiles heard himself say, it was like hearing someone else talking « It’s your fault“ he repeated "If you werent there the Hunters wouldnt have found us! It’s all your fault!!“ he finished screaming, hurt, everything was hurt. He saw the shocked in Laura and Derek’s faces but he counldnt stop himself "Why? We did you have to come here? They’re dead! My parent are dead and it’s all because of you!!" he finished, still crying

Laura couldnt seem to find her voice but then she said "You‘..you’re right, if I wasnt here they wouldnt have found this place“ she said wispering

Stiles looked at her,until he counldnt take it anymore. He got up and he ran, he ran out of the house, he couldnt stop running. He heard Derek screaming something at him but he kept running, away from this house, away from his dead parents.

"Stiles!“ screamed Derek "Laura he cant just run out here they’re still out here !" he turn to Laura to find here still down looking at nothing  „Laura?“

"it’s all my fault..“ she said slowly "I'm an Alpha, I'm supposed to be like mom,I--It’s all my fault.“ He couldnt understand all she was saying

"Laura? Laura calm down come on.“ He came close to her, not looking at Stiles' parents " We need to get out of here“ he took her by the arm and made her sit down on the little porch. He needed to bring Stiles back but he couldnt let Laura alone like that so he sat next to her. He couldnt leave without Stiles so he hoped Stiles wouldnt cross the hunters and would calm down and come back to them, safe.

\--------

Stiles didnt know when he stopped running but he was breathless. He found himself in the forest. Suddently he felt himself being grabbed. He turned and saw a man in a military uniform looking down at him.

„Kid what the fuck are you doing here and why are you covered in blood?“ the soldier asks him

Stiles didnt answer looked down at himself and all the blood and remembered his parents dead body „I…“ He counldnt continue

"Tch.. whatever“after a moment the soldier said anoyed "Have you seen a woman and a boy aroun here with brow—"

"Yes. It’s all her fault“ He heard himself say, then he realised.. oh no

"Where?“ the soldier said with a suddendly hard voice.

"I.. I dont know.. I mean I didnt-" Stiles said but the soldier grabbed him by the neck he squeeze "Tell me now budy"

"No I didnt see.. » he felt a slap to his face "Boy I’m not joking."Said the soldier severly

Stiles was scared, so scared, he tought "Mom, dad please come help—" He whimpered then he remembered.

The next thing he knew he was walking back to his house with other soldier that had joined the first.

He saw Laura and Derek sitting on their knees face looking down with many soldier around them, pointing their guns at them. Shocked, Stiles ran to them but was stoped by the soldier who found him earlier. He was about to screamed to let them go,  They counldnt just arrest them when he heard the soldier say to him with a laugh "Good job kid, saved us lot’s of time"

Derek and Laura rose their head to look at him, shocked.Laura’s expression changed and she was looking at him with a neutral expression, like she understood him, like he wasnt a monster that sold them to monsters.

Derek, him, was looking at him with shocked first but his expression slowly changed to hate. He looked at Stiles like he wanted to kill him.Like he was disgusted by him.“You…“ he said hatefuly

Stiles just looked at them with shocked.. No this coulnt be hapenning. He watched as the soldier force them in their truck. Some soldier pet his head. And then they were gone.

He stood here next to his house with his dead parents inside. He had just told his parents murderers where to find his best friend and his sister.He fell on his knees he said to himself "What have I done? Oh god What I have done“ he stayed there crying. Hating himself,hating the world.

 

\----

Chris Argent looked at the unmoving child. Wondering what to do this time. When he found him in the forest he didn't expect him to know where the two wolves were hidden

It took him a while for the child to noticed he wasn't alone. His empty eyes looking nowhere, he was lost and didnt think of anything. He didnt want to think, to realise It was his reality now. That his world has broken in million of pieces and was left alone.

When he heard somebody come his way he though he was hallucinating, nobody could find this place nor find him.But then he heard

„Hey kid“ Chris asks him „ Are you dead?“

Stiles looked at the stranger, he saw their army uniform, It was the man who found him in the forest

"Are you here to kill me?“Stiles said

The man watched him a moment

„Why should I kill you?“ Chris said "Are you an enemy?“ he  asks suspiciously "What’s your name?“ He asks

He didn't answer , This man was a Hunter, after his parents, after his…

"Tell me Kid whose‘ blood is this?“ He asked finally

Stiles looked in the direction of the house without saying anything , he did a inaudible whimpering. He would have cried but it seem to be nothing left. 

Chris followed his gaze then decided to enter the house

"Shit!" Stiles heard from inside the house,when Chris joined Stiles again, He had neutral expressions,

"John and Claudia Stilinski.“He said to Stiles " I knew your mom you know. You’re her son right? Mieczyslaw Stilisky **.**  "

Stiles looked at him with shock, he suddenly felt like running.

"Who killed them?" The man continued  with a serious expression

Stiles didnt say anything first "Hunters.“ He forced himself to answer

"now what a day“ The man said sounding pissed "Well At least we can say we found them“

"you know your mom was a deserter right ? » When he saw the young boy woulndt answer he continued "You need to come with me.“

Stiles looked at him in fear so he added "Your mom was a deserter,not you. You showed me where to find the wolves. We’ll give you food and new clothes,"

The eight years old couldnt do nothing but nod before passing out.

\--

He woke up in a uncomfortable bed, he opened his eyes felling disorientated, Where was he **?**   Where’s mom and dad? And then he remembered their bodies, their screams. He sit up abrutly and suddenly felt nauseaus.

"Calm" someone told him. Stiles saw a uknown woman close "Calm down he need to get up slowly“ she took a syringe and administred him something in his arm, It hurt a little but Stiles was too lost  to care.

When she finished to treat she turn to someone that Stiles hadn't notice until now. There was man standing by the door, he was in a intimidating uniform, a lot of medal to it. He nodded at the nurse and she left. For a moment He looked at Stiles with sharp and cold eyes, maybe cruel Stiles thought. Stiles couldnt help but be scared, he had imagined for years Hunters or soldiers taking him and his parents and now it was like his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Mieczyslaw Stiliskyn.I’m General Gerard Argent“ Said the intimidating man coldly „As you know your mother was a deserter and died pathetically as a deserter.“ Stiles flinched and really felt like getting away from this man.

"As deserter she was a criminal and as her son you shall be considered a criminal.“ He said sharply. Stiles slowly comprehended what he was saying he just looked at him with shock. Then the man smiled slowly. A twisted smile appreared on his face.

"As She is dead they cant pay for her crimes.So you will have to pay instead." He was still smiling "But for such a young child to pay, It would be a waste isnt it ?" Stiles felt weak, He couldnt have protested if he wanted

"Your payement for the crimes of your parent will be to worked at their place in the army." He said suddenly, still watching Stiles attentively « Maybe you could be useful unlike her. »

"So from now on you will belong to us" he said with a sly smile "From now on You belong to me." he finished. Stiles felt himself sinking into nothing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek looked ouside from the window of the car and holding his sister’s hand tighly. Two Hunter soldiers were sitting in front of Laura and him to keep an eye on them. He was scared, really scared, they had put collars full of wolfsbane on them and he didnt know where they were bringing them but more than scared he was angry. Angrier than the last year running. He never felt such a hatred in his life, betrayed, hurt. How could he have done this, he asked himself. How could Stiles just sell them away? He was imagining the worst and turned to look at his sister. She looked… empty so he just kept on holding her hand, trying to stay strong for her .

After some time, the car stopped. they were thrown forcely out by the two soldiers. Derek and Laura found themself in front of a kind of camp surrounded by tall walls and barbed wire. The soldiers got them in a empty room inside a old dorm.

"Change in these clothes" a soldier said, handing them of gray shirt and pants "put your clothes in this bag, you have two minutes.“ And he left the room

Derek and Laura changed in a hurry. Two minutes later the soldier came back and brought them outside.

Tons of people in grey clothes and collars were here. By the walls were soldier, guns at hands. The soldier took them in a other dorm, in an old room with four beds. An old man were lying in one of them.

„From now on this is your place.“ Said the soldier „ you can’t get out without asking permissions. You will be called if you have to be. For food there are hours, for sleep and for work too. That’s all.“ Then he left.

Derek was terrified "What is this place?“ He asks her with panic. Laura sat on a uncomfortable bed, and looked at him with pain, still holding his hand. "I dont know..But Don’t worry Derek, It’s will be alright“ she said without conviction

"Alright? How can this be alright?!" he screamed at her

"Shut the fuck up" Said suddenly the old man lying on the bed. "This place is hell. Deal with it." He said

Derek looked at him with shock "What.. What do you mean by that?" said Derek

"You heard me." Respond the old man "Just wait until they come" he finished and then said nothing more

Derek tried to question the old man but he stayed silent, he looked at his big sister, she looked terrified and totally lost, like him

Hours later a boy entered the room with a soldier in silence. The boy apeared a little younger than Derek, he had short curly brown hair. He sat on a bed and looked at Laura and Derek with a grimace who became a smile.

"You’re new here right ? I’m Isaac and you ? » he said cherfullly

Derek looked at him suspiciously "Derek and this is Laura my sister.“ He looked at Laura she was lying on the bed watching the celling. He turned to Isaac again and smelled him "You were bitten" He said

Isaac grimaced "Yeah, around six months ago by a rogue. Thanks to that asshole I'm stuck here now"

Derek studied him a moment and asks "What is this place exactly? Where are they taking you ? »

"The hunter see us as pest but you know that. Because of the collar there's not much we can do around here" He said "They take me to work with others, there’s an textile factory not far but…“

"But?“ asks Derek when he didnt finish

"They don't take everyone in the factory. Some are taken into this other house… I dont know what’s they doing in there but not everyone come back… " he said with a grimace "I noticed they mostly take alphas there"

Derek looked terrified at Laura but she hadn't move, she was still just looking at the celling in silence.

Later that night Derek was awaken by a scream, he sat up and saw his sister struggling with two soldier near the door. He ran at them immediatly trying to bite a soldier but suddently felt a punch from the other soldier and fell on the floor with a thund."Derek!“ Laura screamed "Dont touch him!!"

"If you dont want him hurt then come with us without stuggling you bitch!" the soldier shouted at her. After that she calmed down. Derek was still on the floor when he saw the two soldiers taking his sister away. He screamed at them but Laura didnt even looked back.

Derek was paniking, crying, praying they would take his sister back. Isaccame sit next to him, siting againt the wall but said nothing, he didnt know what to say, he already seen peple being taken away and he stll couldnt do a thing about it, just stay alive.

Hours later a soldier that took Laura came back to  the room, he was holding her by the arm like she woud fall down without it.“Laura!“ Derek cried out as he run at her but stopped when he saw her cleary. She had bruised in her face, her clothes were dirty, She looked.. broken. The soldier left the room leaving them.

Laura fell on the floor when the hunter released her. Derek came running to her and sat down.“water!“ he screamed at Isaac

Isaac brought some water and made her drink it gently. Derek was crying, whatching the dried blood on his sister's face.

"They tortured her.." said Isaac with a little voice, nearly inaudible, Derek looked at him. "It's what they do to Alphas here. They test them, their strengh and resistance.." He fell silent

"It’s all his fault. » Derek let his anger after a moment «  IT ‘S ALL STILES‘ FAULT“ he screamed with hatred "He sold us to them ! It’s all his fault !" Isaac looked at him with surprise but said nothing.

He was screaming his hatred when he felt Laura’s touch on his cheek and gasps "Der, no, it’s not his fault“ Laura tried to said to him « it’s all mine fault, it’s all..“ when she stopped Derek saw she had passed out. Isaac and him brought her to her bed. Derek coulnt sleep that night, even with his Laura’s words, he was burning with hate.

The next month was inded hell for Derek. Some days a soldier was taking him to work at the factory with Isaac. But every night they were taking Laura, he found out by Isaac were were interrogating her, torturing her but there was nothing he could do, just taking care of her wounds that just wouldn't heal after they brought her back.

Some nights were worst than others, that was one of these night. They had taken Laura more forcefuly than usual, insulting her. When they brought her back she looked totally broken, half dead.After she passed out from her injuries Derek and Isaac spend the night watching over her, giving her the little water they has left, washing her up like they could. 

"Derek" Laura said whimpering "I need you to do something for me"

"Laura, please don't speak" Derek cried "keep your strengh for now-"But Laura interrupted him "Derek you know I don't have for long here" She said quietly. Begging him to listen "You need to take my power before I go, okay"

Derek looked at her, too shocked to respond " What are you saying?!" He cried " You can't think I'll ki-"

"Derek it's he only way" Laura said again " Mom would have wanted you to have it." She was crying now "You just have to hide it from them. Make it look like I di-like I died naturally."

"Laura no" He begged her "I can't!"

"You have to!" Laura said a little louder " You need to live, For me, for Mom!" 

They both cried in each others arms a moment. Then Laura let him go " Derek, You'll be a great Alpha. I know it. You just need to live okay?"

"okay" Derek cried out quietly.

 

That morning Derek woke up in the morning and waited for her to open her eyes, to tell him that everything would be alright, that she would be here. It’s only later when he looked at his reflection in the small mirror of their small bathroom that he realised what really happened that night. He couldn't bring himself to look at his reflection any longer. To see the color of his eyes, the red eyes of his sister.

Days later, Derek still couldnt believe it. He was lost,so lost, force to work fort he ones who had torture his sister to death. He only thing that saved him from his sadness was his hatred. His hatred for the world, for his own weakness and for Stiles.

"Derek" Isaac told him in the middle of the night "I have something to tell you.“

"What?" said Derek. He just couldnt sleep well after Laura died.

"Do you want to run away from here?" He asks

Derek turn to look at him from his bed "That’s like the most stupid question you ever asked." He said with a grimace

"Well, just so you know, I think my old man will take me ot of here soon" he said "And I think you should come with me. I cant let you die here."

"What?!“ Derek shouted with surprised

"Shhh- be quiet!" Isaac said tighly "Yesterday I received a message secretly from one of his men, It said "be prepared for tomorrow night‘ they’re gonna free me out tomorrow“ he said quietly

"Wait" said Derek "Who’s your dad exactly? How Can he do that ?"

"I know you doesnt work for the wolves but He’s the chief of some anti-gouverment organisation or something" responded Isaac " He's also a fucking asshole. If you met him don't ever trust him okay?"

"Are you serious ?" said Derek with surprise «  You’re dad’s a gangster ? You’re the son of a gangster ? » he finished with a,little laugh

"Meh“ Isaac said with a grimace "What did you think I was here for beside beeing a were of course?"

"oh, I dont know, I though you stole some candy of something. "

"Stole some candy ?!" said Isaac with wide eyes

"I dont know , The soldiers here are fucking bastards and crazy anyway." He said sorely

"Anyway" said Isaac after a moment "tomorrow night, we’re getting out of here. I'm sorry I didnt received the message before Laura-" 

"Isaac. Don't." Derek said firmly

Isaac fell silent and they both coulnt bring themself to sleep that night.

The Next Day was really long for them, they were waiting for something to happen. It was as soon as the night came that it happened. They were in their room when they heard some rucus outside, some gunfires and screams. Suddendly a man oppened the door "Isaac!!Isaac!“ he screamed, when he finally found him he continued "Come on we’re getting out of here!“

"Camden!" Isaac cried and hugged the man. When he let go he told Derek follow him. The man looked at Isaac with frustration but before he could said anything Isaac said firmly "I’m not going without him." The man didnt answer but said " Dad's going to be pissed at you, you know?"

As they followed Camden, they coul see bodies lying around he hear gunfires. Soon they were out of the camp and in a car.

The man named Camden went to the driving seat and the two boys sat in the back. "Isaac you have no idea how long it took us to find you." he said sounding relieved

"But you did“ Isaac said with a smile "Thank you"

"Dont thank me" Camden said as he turn on the car "Coach was going crazy, you know "

"Oh shit" Isaac said with a sigh "Please tell me he wont lock me up in the house from now on. I’ve had enough of being lock up"

"After two months searching you everywhere dont put your hopes too up boy." he smiled "I’m glad you’re alright….. Who’s that by the way" He looked at Derek in the review mirror

"That’s Derek, I think we should keep him“ sais Isaac cheerfuly

"What I am a dog?“ said Derek trying to look angry

"Keep him? Can we just bring him back to his family?" Camden asked

Derek didnt answer. He looked outside at the view passing by. Isaac didnt answer as well but looked at Camden with sadness in his eyes. After a moment Camden understood „Oh.. Sorry“ said quietly. The rest of the route went in silence.

\---------

**Seven years later**

Derek opened his eyes, he was lying in a comfortable bed but he did not reconize the celling, "Fuck.. my head" he grunted. He looked around and still didnt reconize the place. Beside him was a naked blond woman sleeping on her stomach. "Who the hell.." He got out of bed silenty, trying not to wake up the unknown woman. After he found his clothes tossed around the apartement he left, and promised himself like always, that he wouln't drink anymore.. fucking headache, he thought,not worth it.

He walked out and looked at the hour "Holy shit" he said. He should have been up hours ago, today the the day he was supposed to meet the Boss, Coach Lahey. He arrived to his Boss' house three hours late, he tried not to look guilty as he walked in.

He entered quietly, many people were in the room but no one notice him still. Camden and Isaac were there talking. In the room were other members of their group, The Necro group. Isaac’s dad, the boss wasnt around, he surely was in his office.

"Derek!“ Isaac suddenly screamed at him, everyone in the room to turned at Derek suddenly as Isaac approched him "Dude, you’re in shit so deep you dont even know!" Isaac said, finally in front of him. Isaac and Derek have been best friend since seven years ago, in that dead camp. Isaac offered him a place in the group of his Father, Coach Lahey. He gave him a place to live in, food to eat. Derek tried many time to thanks him but Isaac wasnt the kind of guy who accepted that kind of shit. Camden was the heir of the Necro group, he would lead it sooner or later.. Coach had told Isaac he was to get ready to help his older brother lead. In result Isaac was stuck with training. Same for Derek, he was called by the boss with Isaac, he was told to be Isaac and Camden right hand when he would become Boss. Derek had accepted and was trainedwith Isaac.

Training were with different types of guns, different type of style of combat. It was difficult with Camden but Derek respected the man who saved the both of them from the camp. He had no choice to get used to it. He also trained his werewolf senses and combat skill with Isac when he could.

"Three hours" said Isaac frowing "Derek, Dad‘s waiting for you in there."

"I wouldnt want to be in your place, kid" Said Camden who has joined them

"Well, fuck, I overslept." Said Derek with a little smile

"Overslept?" Said Isaac "Yeah right, I sure hope she was worth it" he said mocking

Derek just kept smiling "Well if I could remember I would tell you, but this morning she looked good so I guess yeah" he said

"Enough" said Camden "I think we should go now, he’s waiting"

"Yeah I’m going in" Derek left them and entered the Boss‘ office

Mr.Lahey was siting  his desk, reading some document. Isaac dad wore a suit, he didnt look ill as he smelled but the man woulndt never show weakness, he looked up sharply at Derek

"Derek“ he said "I would say better late than never but late is kind of your signature."

"Sorry, boss." Said Derek, he was always intimidated in the presence of Mr.Lahey ever since he met him. "I—" he said but The boss interruped him shaply

"Dont try with your excuses" he said coldly, Derek shut his mouth tightly

"We’ve lost enough time, Let’s begin" He said "I received some information that the Argent have been changing lately, getting more efficient and growing" He said. Derek growled silently at the name

"We know lately WitchTech evolution his going more than ever" he said

"Yes, Do you think they’re using it for the soldiers?" asks Derek

"That’s what I want you to find out." Coach Lahey said 

Derek’s eyes widened "Wha-"  But The boss continued "I want you to infiltrate the Hunters. We’ve prepared all that’s necessary. » He oppened a case on his desk,took a cart out and gave it to Derek.

"Wait-" Derek pretested "I have history with the Argent. I can't just go in there someone might reconize me"

"Derek. Both you and I know you changed a lot in the last seven years." Lahey retorted "Hell. Even I woulnt reconize you now If I didnt knew it"

Derek looked at the Passport and saw his picture and his new identity,’ Victor Lewis, twenty two soldier working with Hunters from the North Division. He tore his eyes off his new pasport to look at his boss.

"You will infiltrate the Central Hunter Division. The General there is named Gerard Argent, He’s controling the department and he’s surely the cause of the changing.“ Coach Said and then stoped. He looked at Derek in his eyes.

"Derek, now I know spying isnt your style but this Victor Lewis fit your description perfectly" He said " And I wouldnt have asks you If I didnt believed you coulndt do it but I know you.“ He said then added  We need to know what we’re up against, son“ he said shaply "Plus your old history with the Argent could help you in this case."

After a moment of silence and hesitation Derek looked up in the eyes. He couldnt help but remember what Isaac told him seven years ago. To never trust his father. But without Isaac and his family Derek would be dead. "Yes, boss" He said sharply , He couldn’t not accept.

 

\--------

Stiles was sitting at a table of the military’s cafetaria. A lot of people were eating here. He was used to eat alone and still couldnt help himself to listen to others conversations, Chris always told him he could have hear two miles away with his rude ears. That day he heard the news about North’s collapsing defense squadron and other failiures, he also heard about some stupid rumors. And of course, he heard them speaking about him. Today’s rumor about Stiles Stilinski was that he fucked two lieutenantas at once in the storage room. Whow, two?at once?thought Stiles well they could have at least invent some name. I guess it’s too much work for their imagination" he sighed. The rumors about him began as he entered army. He silently wondered if that's how Highschool was supposed to be like.

Stiles was used to these rumors by now. At first he went to sad, to angry, but at the end he knew trying to stop it would make it worst. And It can always get worse.

He finished his meal in hurry trying not to be notice by some of these–

"Oh! look who's there!” He heard suddenly from behind him. Even without turning he knew who. Some asshole with some ugy tatoo on his left cheek, the same guy who couldnt just ignore Stiles since the beggining. And he knew what was going to come next.

“Isn’t it little General’s Pet, our little queen!” From behind Stiles was a man soldier and his band. They were getting closer to him. He had to get away.

Stiles got up sharply with his tray in his hands. He turned and walked to the exit of the cafeteria. He still could hear laugh and snickers from behind him.

The same man shout at “Hey Princess! Dont get so pissy!!” he said laughing

Stiles didnt look back, he had finished eating anyway. He didnt know himself why he came eating to the cafeteria’s today. He was walking to his room in his though when he heard a soldier call him

“Stiles! Stiles Stilinsky!” he said “ There’s a call for you!”

Stiles went to get the phone receiver from the soldier, a lot happier now.

“Allison?” he said with a smile

“Hey Stiles!” Allison said through the phone “ It’s been a while since I contacted you! I hope you’re not angry at me”

“No, no” Stiles responded“ I totally understand, What’s up over there?” He actually was pretty sad that she didnt call him but there’s no way he was gonna tell her that.

“Oh you know..Same shit as always” she said “ But I have to say things are getting though because..”

“Yeah..” Stiles said. People said the end of the war was near wolves sympathizers were weakening day by day. After Nine years of war Stiles wondered if that was even possible. At this point nobody cared who won this  war as long as it finally ended, Even then he wasn't sure if it would change anything“That would be great if..”

“Right..” Allison responded. Hope didnt have place in the middle of a war. Stiles and she knew it. “Anyway, what’s up on with you? Are you alright In the Central Division?”

“Yeah! Dont worry, everthing’s fine, I’m good!” As if he could tell her he couldnt wait for the General to die and to get out of here "I’m fine. really."

“That’s good. I was worried you know” Allison said with relief “I have to go. but I’ll call you as soon as I can again.” she said “ Roger?”

“Roger. Bye Allison” he said with a little smile

“Bye!” She said cheerfully. Stiles hang up the phone, he looked at it for a moment. He knew Allison from her father but he knew neither of them could take him away from here, he couldn't ask her. He cant put her in danger. He kept telling himself that over and over. Even as he went  to his room.

Two hours later he was called from his room by a General’s message. He had to go to him immediatly.

Stiles couldnt do otherwise, he went to The General’s office. In front of the office was a secretary sitting in front of her little desk and tipping in a computer. She looked up at him said “ Mr. Stilinksi, The General is waiting for you.You may enter.”

As he went in he prepared himself. He had to totally control himself near the General. If he saw the little show of, a glimpse of weakness, he would totally used it against him. As he did in the past.

He entered silently. The General was sitting in his desk, readind some papers. He didnt hear when Stiles entered. He sure was getting a little old but he didnt really change much in Seven years, still the little sharp eyes and look that can freeze you over. Stiles wondered if he could just stay by the door until the end of the meeting, if you coulnd call that a meeting.

But then the General looked up at him. “Do you understand the meaning of immediatly?” He said coldly

Stiles didnt even try to say he came here as soon as he got the message. He had tried that already, things didnt get better “ Yes,  sir.”

“Then you know the punishment for not coming as I say immediatly, do you” Gerard Argent continued. 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles responded without emotion as possible. He always hoped the General would get tired of him of these day. He just didnt know what he would become after that, but He didnt care about that.

“Then come here.”

Stiles advanced until he was in front of the General. He stayed immobile, Yeah, some of these stupid rumors were truths. He was the General’s “pet”. Literally, since he became his assistant.  he knew what was next. he closed himself, not showing a glimpse of weakness. He was used to this.

“Strip.”

\--------

“We have a new special recruit from the Northen Division.” Gerard said to Stiles, who was getting his clothes on with dificulty. Stiles always got his clothes on as fast as he could.

“a special recruit?” Stiles asked

“Yes, he’s here to learn the way to train North squadron’s men.” The General said “Let’s say they do need some lesson after some of their last month failiures”

“Are you the one that ask him here?” Stiles asked suspiciously

“No, I received  the papers this morning from North commandant.” he said “ As my assistant. I want you to show him how the training is here and inform him for his new division." 

"Yes, sir." Stiles said coldly. The General looked at Stiles a moment with his sharp eyes. "Come here.” he said.

Stiles came to his side again, looking at in dark eyes. The General grabed him by his chin. “ You’re mine.” he said. holding Stiles' waist with his other hand. “Don’t you ever forget that.” He continued to fix Stiles with a possesive look

“Yes, sir” Stiles just said. There’s no way he could get against him. He knew what Gerard’s punishments were like already. He was his pet, his slave. Seven years since he began to take his parents’ punishment. He had no choice, he was just waiting for his life to end already. “Dismissed.” The General said, letting go of him.

Stiles tried to hide his relief. He went back to his room with his body hurting all over. With his hurt mind. He was so tired.

——————————-

The Next day, he was called again the General’s office. He went past by the secretary, who greet him as always politely. He entered the office and saw the General and an other man standing and shaking hands salutely.

The General turned to Stiles as he advanced.

“Victor Lewis, I present you my assistant. Stiles Stilinski.” Argent said “ He will guide you in our Central  Department and show you our way of teaching.”

At that moment Stiles world stopped, he knew that face, those eyes, even after all this time. Did the General just said his name was Victor? Victor Lewis, no. No It wasnt. It was Derek. His worst nightmare.No, no way. He looked at the stanger, who  looked well- shocked as well. The stranger was looking at Stiles with a shocked expression. The General didnt seem to notice anything but the silence as he walked to sit at his desk.

Stiles had to think fast. The General coulndnt see him like that. He had to get himsellf together. Immediatly. He tried to stopped his beating heart and calm his breathing.

“Nice to meet you Victor Lewis, Stiles Stilinsky.” He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He was so scared that the General would notice how shocked he was.

——————

Derek coulnt believed it. In front of him was the person he was desperately trying to forget. The source of all his hatred.

Stiles was looking at him calmy. waiting for him to shake his hand. When he first saw him he looked a little shocked but now he was treating him as a stranger.

He definitely knew his truth identity, he could see it. But why, Why didnt he denonce him? The General was just next to them, if he eant he could tell him this was not Victor lewis but Derek a werewolf that he knew from seven years ago.

Derek looked at him for moment.Then shook his hand. Why? He asked himself holdig his hand. Why is he here? Working for the people who tracked him and his parents? Derek told himself now was not the time. He had to look the most normal possible and go with it, for now.

 The General was now looking at the two of them.

“Stiles” The General said coldly “ You may show him his room and the Department’s space. Dismissed.” He said looking down at some papers. 

As the two men walked out of the office the genral said "Stiles, Don’t forget what I said.” sharply

Stiles felt himself turn cold all over “ Yes, sir” He said. He didnt turn around.

———

Stiles guided Derek in front of a room.

“Here is your room” He said coldly.

Derek looked at him suspiciously and with hate.

“I will show your new Division space tommorrow. It’s late. Goodbye.”

“Are you fucking kiding me?” Derek said with a sharp tone

He suddenly took Stiles by his neck and pushed him to a wall with force.

“What’s goin on here?” He couldnt stay calm anymore “ Why are you here? Why didnt you tell them I’m not Victor Lewis?” He shot at him

Stiles didnt defend himself, he just wanted to go away. He couldnt stand looking at Derek after everything, His hell was coming back, he had to get away. Still, shocked, he didnt answer. “Just tell them I showed you around” He said without emotion as he got free from Derek.

Derek looked at him walking away. “What’s goin on.” He said desperately. 

—————-

That night, Stiles didnt get any sleep. What is Derek doing here?  he kept asking himself that. Is he there to kill me? Why didnt he kill me already? He could hear his mom and dad screaming, the hatred in Derek’s eyes when he betrayed him, the same as today.

The next day he stay in his own room in bed, haunted by his old demons.

\------

Derek didnt sleep either that night, all his hatred was coming to the surface. Seeing Stiles Again, He was reliving his sister’s slow death. He coulndt forgive him. Everything was his fault. Everything was Stiles’ fault. He told himself he still has to complete his mission, for Isaac, Camden and the Boss, The ones person that count for him. His family.

So The next morning he went looking around to get some information. He search for the cafeteria. As he entered he tried to seem natural, there was already some soldier group sitting at a table. It seem they noticed him because some guy with a weird tatoo on his cheek call on him.

*Hey you!“ he weird soldier said ” Come here dude!“

Derek approched, telling himself he could maybe get information from them.

"Hey! Are you the new guy?” The soldier said “ I’m Vuss and you?”

“Hello, I’m Victor, Victor Lewis, Nice to meet you all.” He said calmy

“Oh you’re the new guy that princess need to take care of?” An other soldier said

“Princess?” Derek asks

“Don’t talk about that slut here” Vuss said laughing. Derek looked at them with questions in his eyes “Oh I guess you dont know already, Stiles Stilinsky, the General’s assistant. Everyone knows about him here.”

“Know about what” Derek coulndt comprehend what they were talking about exactly

“That Stilinsky, the whore, the Genral’s whore and he fucked his superiors to get to where he is now. I mean, Did you look at the guy?” He said laughing with the others soldiers.

Derek coulndt believed it. He knew Stiles was the worst kind of person but I couldnt have imagine that. The General’s whore? He’s getting fucked by the General? The General of the army that tracked him and his parents? In his though, the others continued talking

“Yeah right, did you his face?” A soldier said “ He looked like a fucking girl, fucking disgusting.”

“Ha! I guess he must be gettng special training!” a soldier said, they laughed

Derek couldn't hear them anymore. He let them laughing and walked away.

He asked a passing soldier for The General’s assistant’s room and without thinking he found himself in front of the room of Stiles Stilinsky, his worst enemy.

 

\-------

Stiles was losing his mind. He kept hearing them again and again. His parents last moments. Seeing Derek brought back all his bad memories. He was lying in his bed when he heard the door opening. 

He immediatly thought It was the General coming for his “special’s visits.”. As if he wasnt tired anough already… He saw a black silhouette that didnt look like Gerard near the door. He sat on his bed he said “..Sir?”

After a silence a voice said “ So It was true.” Stiles froze, reconizing this voice immediatly. Derek. Derek actually came to him in his room.. What did he want? Why coulndt he just leave him alone? “You’re the General’s whore..” All of sudden Stiles went cold. How did he know? How did he know what he went through from the past seven years? There was no way he could.

“Who knew you could become worst than the piece of shit you were seven years ago?” Derek said mocking" I’m impressed, you know.”

Stiles didnt even tried to defend himself, he didnt say anything for a moment, he knew why Derek came here now, he tried to calm himself as much as he could. He stood up he said calmy “ What are you here for Derek?”

“You know why  I’m here for, you son of a bitch.” Derek said as he took his gun and point it at Stiles. He could have used his claws to kill him but he wasn't even worth getting dirty. “All of it is you’re fault!” he screamed at Stiles “ Everything! If you didnt sold us to the Hunters, we…” he has tears in his eyes now.

“What happened?” Stiles asked “I Know you’re angry with me for what I’ve done, I know you’re hate me.” he said weakly “ I just want to know.. What happened.”

“She died because of you!!” Derek screamed, still pointing his gun at Stiles “ Because of you! They tortured her! They killed her! You killed her!!” He kept screaming

Stiles went numb. He killed her, He killed Laura. Yes, Everything was because of him. He should have died with his parents. Everything was his fault.

“You’re here to kill me” Stiles said numb. After a long silence Stiles advanced on Derek. “ Don’t move!” Derek immediatly said  but Stiles stopped in front of his gun. He took the canon of the gun to guid it so it pointed on his own head. Derek looked at hin shell-shocked “ What.. What are  you doing.” he asks furiously

“It’s what you’re here for.” Stiles said calmy. “ You’re right, It’s my fault, I killed your Sister, I killed Laura, It’s my fault. So, Kill me already.” he continued calmy.

Stiles couldnt take any of it anymore. He felt beyond tired with his life. He just wanted to go back with his parents now. At least everything was over. He closed his eyes and wait for Derek to shot.

Derek looked at Stiles. he couldnt believe his eyes. Stiles actually was waiting for Derek to kill him. He looked at the face of his old childhood friend, all of suddenly, he remembered the times they spend together, he actually liked Stiles seven years ago. Now the man in front of him got so pretty, his face hadn't changed much. Same whiskey eyes. Same mouth. Could he do this? could he really kill him?

But then he remembered Laura’s death, all the torture, all the pain hate and anger. Yes Everything was his fault. He was the cause of all of it.  He has to destroy him. But, killing him would be too easy for him. His wolf was growling inside him. Asking for blood.

Derek suddenly grabed Stiles by his neck and slammed him on the floor furiously. Stiles shouted in pain. As he was lying on the floor he opened his eyes slowly. He saw and felt Derek on him. Looking down at him with all his hatred in his eyes. 

“You know what..” Derek said with disformed with rage “ It’s too easy for you…. You deserve to suffer. Suffer as much as she suffered.” He said sharply he binded Stiles by his wrist with his belt.

Stiles began to panic then, he coulndt move his arms anymore and Derek was still on him. “ What” said with panic voice “ What are you doing?”

Derek said nothing. He began to take Stiles’ clothes off

“No!!” Stiles screamed “ Noo! Stop it!!! Why dont you just kill me already?!!” he tried to get Derek off him but Derek hit him furiously in his face. Stiles could tasted blood in his mouth.

"Oh Stiles, you will wish you were already dead with I’m finished with you" Derek said coldly, he hit Stiles again, and again as he took as his clothes off “ I know your reputation you know.” He said moking " All the soldier know it, You’re the General’s and all this Division’s whore. Why dont you just stop fighting? Or maybe you like to be beaten? Well You’ll get it, dont worry.”

At first Stiles kept fighting and screaming, like his training in the army taught him. He couldnt understand, what was happening, All he could fell was pain. After a while he just stopped fighting. I deserve this, he told himself. Everything is my fault, I killed Laura. I deserve this. I’m tired of being hurt, Just end it already, please.  When he couldnt take the pain anymore, he hoped everything would be over already and lost counsciousness.

\-------

Derek could only fell rage, hate, pain and sadness. He wished he could just destroyed it all. He kept beating, hurting, trying to destroyed the source of all the pain. Everything would be alright then, It would be over and he would be happy again, no more pain.

He could feel it still fighting, still trying to destroyed Derek but he woulndt let him. When all of suddenly it just stopped fighting, he felt a relief. 

But then later he saw what was really in front of him.

He saw blood, a lot of blood, with all this blood was a person, yes the person he wanted to hurt. Now It just didnt look like anyone, It just looked like a beated corpse, At that moment Derek realised what he had done.

He stood up abruptly. He couldnt take his eyes of the corpse, no it wasnt a corpse. It was Stiles. Stiles Stilinksi. He suddenly remembers again Stiles as a child, his young friend. Oh god, What had he done.

Derek felt nauseus, he coulndt believed it. Did he just… No. He wasnt that kind of person, He wasnt that kind of monsters. The same monsters that had tortured his mother. He has to get out of here. He looked down at himself, He was covered in blood, in Stiles’ blood. Shocked, he ran out of the room.

———————-

All Stiles could feel was pain. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be beaten again. But no one was around. He sat up as slowly as he could. He saw his torn clothes, Derek’s gun left behind and all the blood. He couldnt take it anymore, he took the gun and pointed it at his head. He was about to shot when he remembered his mother’s voice “Honey everything will be alright” she used to say “Never give up honey, no matter how hard It is, Now It’s gonna be difficult be don’t give up honey, Do it for me and your dad.” Stiles remembered her soft voice her smile and his dad’s smile. He began to cry, cry so much he couldnt stop, he let himself go, all his pain, all his anguish, his anxiosity, his anger, he let it all go away. He didnt know how long he sat there,all alone. But he decided. He made a decision with himself,he coulndt kept living that way. He needed to leave this place.

It took him a lot of time to get some clothes on, he tried to look the most normal possible. It was time too end all of this. He hide Derek’s gun under his clothes and went out.

It was already late at night as he went to the General’s room.

As he entered the room The General was sitting on his personal desk. He looked up to see Stiles

“Stiles, well, What a surprised” He seemed pleased to his own ittle assistant “ What’s bring you up at this hour?” When he noticed something was wrong his liittle smie faded “ What’s going on, you look ill.”

Stiles said nothing, his expression stayed calm as the pointed Derek’s gun on Gerard. The General didnt have time to react as he was shot to death  by Derek’s silencer gun. After that nothing, Stiles watched The General’s dead body without feeling anything. He wondered why he was so scared of this man, why did he feel responsible to stay here for his parents, he asked himself all these question. After a while he turn away and left the room without saying any goodbye.

As he left unnoticed The Central Military, he knew they would think of Stiles as dead, with all the blood in his  room there no way they could think otherwise. And they were mostly right. Stiles Stilinsky died that night. A new man got out  of this, a man with freedom and will but a man lost, now more than ever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Derek had run from The Central, he was back to the Lahey in Necro. Since he came back he couldn't look himself in the mirror, he couldn't recognize himself or believe what he had done. 

Yes, he had failed that mission but when he heard from Isaac’s father, The boss, that The General Gerard Argent and his assistant were assassinated, The boss thought he did it. As soon as he came back they were all asking questions, cheering for him when all he wanted was to be left alone. Isaac had tried to talk to him but Derek just couldn't speak about what happened there. 

All he could do was hide here with the ones he considered pack, his family. So he just stayed in his room alone and drinking wolfsbane infused drinks just to get drunk and to try to forget. Haunted by the images of what he had done to Stiles out of rage and sadness. He wondered too who killed the General, but he wasnt really in a state to care about anything anymore. After days drinking Isaac and Camden forced him to get out. They didnt try to ask again what had happened in the Central anymore, they knew better than ask.

He had to get himself back together for the Group. He was Camden and Isaac's futur right hand, they needed him. Since that day he promised himself he wouldnt let his emotions take control, he would control himself completely for the Group and for the better of everyone. All he could do for now was to try and forget, forget he ever knew someone by the name of Stiles Stilinski.

———-----

Cold, cold more than ever, is it was even possible to be that cold. Stiles was sitting his back to the wall, in a small alley. He had just recovered from all his wounds, It took him a month for him to be completely healed, broken ribs and all. He knew in his head It souldn't be possible to heal that fast from the wounds he has but he just didn't have the strenght to think too much about it. He had done as his parents would have wanted, he was alive, but for how long? He kept saying to himself that if his wounds or the cold killed him everything would be to much easier, and it wouldnt really be his fault either. 

Life as a homeless person was more difficulty than he would have ever guessed. He hadnt eaten  since he had found some old food in  trashbag four days ago. He didnt have any strenght left, he was just waiting for it to end. 

He was sitting in his thoughts when he heard people passing by. Stiles didnt care about anyone and now as a homeless, people didnt care about him, they acted like he wasnt there, It’s sure was a kind of relief for him, not that he thought people would recognize as Stiles Stilinski, he sure surely unrecognisable now, dirty from days in the streets but  he prefered being ignored.

So when two men stopped in front of him he immediatly knew it wasnt a good sign. As he looked up he saw older homeless men looking at him. Before he could ask what they wanted one of them grabbed him and hurled him to his feet.

“Give us all you have, fucker” One said

Stiles looked at them with empty eyes and thought. “ Ugh why cant people just let me die alone?”

“What the fuck are you looking at this way?!” The other man said. He was about to manhandled Stiles but It was passed his limit.

Since he has killed Gerard, Stiles knew he woulndt let anybody treat him this way, to be abused again, even if he had to kill, he wouldnt let them. Maybe he hadnt any strenght left, maybe he didnt hope for anything but he was still a soldier, an ex soldier, yes Chris and Gerard had given him the training, a training that he had to endure since he was nine years old. 

As the man began to manhandled him, Stiles found the strenght to kick one of the men hard on his leg to make him fall to the ground. He grabbed the other man, looked at him in the face and asked “ Everything I have you say?” He said with a harsh voice. "Do I look like I Have much? How about you  guys get the fuck away from me?” He pushed the man to the ground next to the other and looked at their now scared faces. The  got up stunbling and ran away fast, leaving Stiles in the alley.

As he watched them run away, Stiles wondered why he hadnt just let them kill him, It would just be so much easier. All of suddenly his vision turned blurry, he felt himself falling as he saw a silhouette at the end of the alley, someone was waching him. Since when, he didnt know.

\---------------

Hurt, It hurt, he didnt know If he coud take the pain anymore. He felt Gerard watching him with his sadistic face. He was amused, amused to see Stiles in enough pain to break him, little by little, to see him loosing all fight he had in him and give up. Because in the end, he did gave up, he did stopped struggling and just took all the pain that came with it. 

Stiles woke up in cold sweat violently, shocked and disoriented, he looked around him. A nightmare, It was a bad dream he tried to calm himself. He didnt recognize the place,but it did look like a kind of expensive place. What is he doing here? Who brought him here? Why werent he dead already? The silhouette he saw before passing out came to his mind. He didnt have time to think more as someone entered the room.

The man who entered the room was bald with dark skin, he looked in this early forties. He was holding a plate with some food on it. When noticed Stiles was awake he didn't look surprised.

“Hello! Finally awake huh?” he said softly. Stiles didnt answered and looked at the stranger.

“My name is Alan Deaton, I’ve treated you for the last few days. Nice to meet you” he said gently. “You need to lie down and rest for now. You can eat that, you must be hungry.” He left some food in a small table next to Stiles. He didnt seem to mind that Stiles didnt answer as he left the room.

Stiles looked at the plate of food, there must be something in it, like drug or worst. Oh well, he thought, If they wanted to kill or hurt me they could have done it already. He took the plate he began eating slowly.

As he was eating someone entered the room again. This time If was a tall woman who entered. She was pretty with brown hair and eyes. She looked a litlle old but not really. Stiles looked at her suspiciously as she sat down in a chair near the bed and examining Stiles.

“I see you were hungry” The stranger said finally with a smile “ I’m happy to see your taking colors again, we thought you wouldnt make it you know.”

Stiles stopped eating but didnt answered her. After a silence the stranger continued.

"I guess I didnt introduced myself. My name is Lucy Quinn” she said smiling

Then Stiles finally recognize the woman, she was the silhouette he saw in the alley. “Why did you save me?” he asked confused. She could have just let him die in the cold that night, why bring him here?

The woman seemed a little surprised and chuckled “well I saw you that night. The way you fought those two guys. The way they ran away from a little boy all beaten.” She said “I was impressed you know, to see such a small boy make two grown men run away from him like they saw the devil.” She chuckled

“But then when I saw you passing out I was even more impressed. You fought them in that state. I couldn't just let you die after that”

Stiles looked at her like she was crazy. She had watched the fight and just stood there, doing nothing. What kind of jerk was she?

“Oh dont look at me like that, i helped you in the end didnt I?" She said like she could hear Stiles' thoughts, she didnt seem guitly at all "Anyway, I told ou my name. Whats yours?”

“You should have let me die” Stiles said with emotion. He shouldnt be here, he thought,

Quinn looked at Stiles more seriously for a moment, she looked thoughful. “ You know, I dont what happened to you, and really I dont care that much.” she said solfty “ The one thing I know is that everyone can have a second chance. I found you, consider that your second chance. I dont need your name if you dont want to give it. Everyone has something to hide but you do need to have one, I cant just call you little guy from now on can I? ” She finished with a warm smiled

Stiles couldn't believe it. A second chance? What second chance? Who the hell was this woman to think he deserved such a thing

“So I will give you a name” Quinn said cheerfully. Stiles just looked at him dumbfounded. “hmmmm…” She looked at the celling for a moment, lost in thoughts.“For now on, Your name is Mikhail.” She said happily “ I personally think it fits you perfectly."

All of suddently Stiles was red ” What the fuck do yu think I am? A dog? Who are you to name me?“ he said arshly

Quinn looked even more happy now that she had a reaction from him. But her expression became serious ”No, dont worry, I want treat you in such ways, I dont treat anyone in like that, Mikhail.“ She said ” I just know that some people do need some fresh start again, a second chance to keep going. You’re still young,and from the way you were when I found you, I know you need it" She said softly and stood up. “ I’ll let you now, you do need some good rest.” She finished as she left the room

Stiles looked at the now closed door. A second chance? What fresh start? He didnt deserved all that, did he? He looked down at his hands and began to cry silently. Mikhail? From now on he was Mikhail? He lied down on the bed, closed his eyes full of tears. Did he really deserve to begin anew again. Did he really deserve such a thing as a second chance?

\------------------

“As I was saying” Quinn said tiredly “ I just coulndt just leave him like that”

“And that’s why you brought him here?” One of her members said angrily “ You dont even know who he is and you actually brought him here?!" 

"Yeah, that’s right” She said irritated “ He’s just  a kid, he must be like fifteen or less. Did you think I could let a kid die in front of me? I know that kind of stuff happened daily nowdays but this time I could prevent it and I dont regret it”

Braeden didnt answer for a moment “ Well, I guess not.” she said quiet irritated too “But what are you going to do with him now?” she asked “Dont tell me you will asked a kid to join our group will you.”

“Well I guess that’s a idea” she said seriously “ A very good idea”

“Are you fucking kiding me?!” she nearly scramed at her

“Oh my god Breaden Calm down!” Quinn said "I don't think he has anywhere to go. What do you expect me to do, Tell him 'Okay, now that you’re better get the fuck out’ because there’s no way I will do that kind of shit and you know it.”

"I think you did the right thing" Deaton said calmy "He couldn't have survived long from he state he was in"

Braeden tried to calm herself and said finally “ So you will asked him to join us. But what use will he have in the group Quinn. you cant ask a kid that.”

“Oh, you didnt see him fight Braeden He has techniques, Im sure he will be usefull. Even if for now he needs rest and calm.” Quinn said “ And if you want to see wht he’s made of go ahead and take him to a traning of something, It will take some persuasion but I know you can do it, annoying as you are”

“Ha.ha.ha.” Breaden sarcastly “ You’re so funny. Now that you said that you cant take it back you know.”

——-

Breaden entered the room and saw the young man sitting up in his bed looking outside the widow. As she approched his cold stare went to her. But he still had a long way to go to make Breaden be near impressed.

“Well, hello Mikhail, I’ll just call you Miki.” She said. She saw the reaction that the name had on the kid. “If you dont want to be call that you can tell your real name you know. I know how Quinn can be an annoying bitch when she wants to but I dont think she meant anything bad, thats just how she is.” she said smiling now

“I’m Breaden by the way, I here to check on you and maybe answer some questions"

“Where am i?” Mikhail asked sharply

“What?” she said surprised “ You mean Quinn didnt already tell you that? Oh god I cant believe that idiot sometimes.” she said angrily “ You’re on the West Side, in Wicca City. We’re in a kind of isolated here with the war and everything. Away from all the shit although it’s still shit here” she said laughing

“West Side..” the young man said confused

Breaden continued “ I think you need to know me, Quinn and Deaton are part of our group.” He looked at her surprised “We’re not military or anything like that , we’re kind of against then really” she tried to reassure him “ we know what the army is capable of. But everyone knows that the war is be over shortly and we do need to be prepared for that. To protect ourself"she said ” Quinn is actually the chief of the group, dont tell her I told you that but she’s actually a good Boss.“

Stiles said nothing. He looked at her calmy. ” Ok I’ll get directly to the point.“ she said now ”Quinn wants you to be part of out group.

"I'm not sure why, she said you could stay here and be a part of our team. Personnally, I dont know you well enough, but if she said it…“ she traced.

Mikhail/Stiles was confused. Was she actually asking him to stay with them? He did have nowwhere to go but… Quinn did give him a second chance, He guess he could stay until he had paid his debt and then go away, he still didnt know where though.

"I guess, I can stay” Stiles said softly, Breaden looked at him really surprised 

“So you will stay.” she say suspiciously  but smiling a litlle “ You have to know that you need to pass by me to really join us. I want to see what you’re really made of.”

\----------------------

“ok I guess Quinn was right about you” Breaden said lying on the floor mat of their fighting space. She sat up “ But that doesnt mean I trust you you know ” she said breathless, looking at Stiles who him, look composed as ever, he hadnt even broke a sweat. He didnt said anything.

After a  silence she say “Anyway, you can stay here from now on, but dont you dare become a burden for us.” She stood up and left the fighting space.

Stiles look at her leaving, did she really accept him? How can they just let him stay here, give him food and rest. They didnt know who he really was, the ex -assistant of the General. No, he wasnt that anymore. Stiles Stilinky was dead, He died that night. From now on, he was Mikhail. From now on he had to pay his debt to the people who had saved him little, useless life.

—-

|Two years later|

…

“Miki!!” Breaden screamed “ Miki you need to wake up already!” she was knocking at the door of his room.“ You know you need to go with Quinn to the meeting!”

Mikhail wake up as grumpy as ever “ Yeeeah” he shoot looking at the door “"I’m Awake! Stop tapping already!!" 

"Ok  but dont you dare go back to sleep again like always!!” Breaden shouted at him. Mikhail heard her footsteps leaving

He sat up in his bed, thinking about just going back to sleep. But then he realize what Breaden had said. Yes, today was the day he had to go the meeting to protect Quinn, he coulndt just drop this. He stood up and began to prepare his weapons and putting his cothes on.

It been two years since he was part of Quinn’s group. His job was mainly to be Quinn's shadow, to protect her when she needed to be protected. All his group knew what he was capable of. But since the war had ended a year ago, things were more dangerous than ever. The result of war were mostly chaos. There was no real winner to it, Both side just just didn't seem to have the means to continue. Groups were trying to take control of the weakened gouvernment and to take power or territory. Things were nearly more chaotic than war’s time, only that now nobody had a real side, everything was just so messed up.

Quinn’s group gaol was to protect his own territory and the people who lived here.  Times were getting more dangerous than ever, others groups were trying to take over cities by force.

Today meeting was for negociations for pacifist reasons, but Mikhail knew things could go bad in a blick of eyes. He nedded to be here for Quinn’s safety. 

After he finished preparing himself he went out to her. When he found her Quinn was by the main door talking to Breaden. The two of them were arguing, like always.

“Miki, well, took you a long time” Quinn said chuckling

“I’m here now” He answered,“ We should go, arent we late?”

“Oh dont worry about that” She said

“Arent you forgetting about something?” Breaden told Mikhail abruptly

Mikhai didnt know what he could have forgotten, he had all his hidden weapons ready. “Your mask! idiot” Breaden said laughing

“Oh..” Mikhail said 

“OH!” sail Breaden mocking him “there you go” she hand him his mask, it was a white mask with lines at the eyes for him to see “ Do you think people would take us seriously if they saw your face Miki? ” she said. Mikhail looked at here sharply and grumbled

Quinn laughed ” She’s right Miki, Who could think such a young effeminate guy is as strong as a warrior?“ he said smiling, patting his shoulder. "And We cant risk them recognizing you.”

Stiles had told them who he really were months ago. The two of them were quietly surprise but did understood he wasnt that person anymore, they didnt asked him many questions since then but the way they treated him didnt change, Mikhail was happy with that.

“Let’s go!” Quinn annonced. Her and Mikhail took her car get to the meeting. Leaving Breaden take care of the gang in their absence

The place of the meeting was a big expensive looking house. Quinn stopped the car in front of it. “Wow, That’s what they do with their money huh?” she said grimacing. The two of them got out of the car.Two tall men were wating for them in front of the house, As they aproched “The boss is waiting inside” They said to Quinn. One of them glanced  curiously at Mikhail. Mikhail knew they coulndt see his face but It’s didnt stoped his worries any better.

As they went inside a big man was standing at the end of long stairs.

“Welcome, welcome” He said, Rodrigo Salvez was the boss of a huge group whose gaol was to take control of the most territories possible. Maybe he thought Quinn didnt know about it but Quinn did knew how to get information, It’s one of the reasons she could protect her city for such a long time. “Lucy Quinn, Finally we meet" The man said smiling “I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Yes” Quinn said smilig too, Mikhail who knew her, did know it was a fake smile. “I have to thank you for your invitation, I’m hnored”

“ah! Dont worry!” He suddently glanced at Mikhail “ Werent you supposed to come dinner alone?” he said losing a little of his smile, he looked at Mikhail’s mask in distaste

“Oh” Quinn said “ Dont worry about  him, he  follow everywhere. Dont mind him really.” She looked at Mikhail who took off his hood but kept his mask on. “You need to know he’s not really talkative either.”

“Really?” Rodrigo said looking at Mikhail up and down a moment “Lets go dinner shall we, we do have some interesting topic to talk about." 

–

After eating and talking about things as uninteresting as others Rodrigo finally became serious. He looked at Mikhail and them at Quinn.”

“You know times are changing. Don’t you Mrs. Quinn” Rodrigo said calmy

“Since the end of such a war, times can only change.” Quinn said, drinking silently her glass of vine

“Yes, of course. You know too that when times change some people need to take things at hands to not let it become chaotic. You take care of your city.You’re one of these people arent you?” Rodrigo said calmy, looking at Quinn with barely hidden disdain

“I guess we can say that. But I woulndt say I took thngs at hand. I just protect  the little peace we can have left.”

“Exactly.” Salvez said “ Thats why I admire you, you know, you take care of your people. But you should know too that people cant be let only with peace. You need to show them how to act to have peace. You need to control them to have peace.”

Quinn looked at him but didnt answer. Mikhail nearly laughed at that. The meeting was over. He knew now what kind of person was really Salvez and now things could only go wrong.

“Control them?” Quinn said “ Are you saying that you want to be the one controling things from now on?” She said sharply

“Oh.” Rodrigo said a litlle surprissed" Well, I did ask for a meeting for reason. I think you should join  me. I need people like you. Men or women who know how to take things in charge" he turn at Mikhail as he said that. Mikhail had to stop himself to not kick him immediatly  in his ugly face

Quinn looked at him then at Mikhail. “ Wait a minute ” He said “ You think I’m controling Mikhail?”

“Mikhail?” said Mr. Salvez “ That’s his name? It sure look like a nice pet name” He said smiling at Mikhail, Mikhail grinded his teeth to not insult him

“Mikhail’s not my pet” She said Sharply “He’s my friend and one of my team. Dont you dare talk to him that way.”

Salvez looked at the two of them “Well sorry if I insult you in any way” he sais vaguley “ Back to topic, I want you to join me. Together we both could take even more power from people who don't deserve it” He said seriously “ And you could have even more ‘members’” he said looking at Mikhail again

Quinn stood up. “ This conversation is over” She couldnt listen to him any longer “I wont join you. Mr. Salvez” She turn to Mikhail “ Mikhail we’re going”

“Wait a minute.” Said Salvez “ I gave you a gift with that proposition. Do you think you can protect your city all alone, people will want that territory” he said a little angry now

“You dont have to worry about us. We dont need you. Or anyone” She turned and left Salvez’s home. 

Mikhail knew things would go bad, but he hadnt expect that. All he knew for now was that their main enemy were Salvez. He will attack West Side main City. All they could do were prepare themself for the worst. Prepare themself for a new conflict.

\-------------------

“What do you mean he menaced you?” Breaden asked them when they came back from the meeting

“I meant exactly what I said” Quinn reponded “He’s just like the others. Trying to make his owns profit from the war.” she sighed

“So..Do we have to worry about him?” She asked

“…We'lll see how it goes, We do know he has men, a lot a people work for him. That could be a problem”

“But we knew that already, he’s rich. Of course people will join him.” she said knowlingly

“But not us” Quinn told her “ We need to protect this city from his kind” she said seriously

Breaden looked at her, Yes she was the person shehad chosen to follow. Not the greedy people who only thought of their own good and profit, she was now proud of following her.

“Anyway.” She said “Lets be careful even more from now on. And mikhail!” she said suddenly

“what?” Mkhail looked at her a little confused

“"you promised to let me train you today,Dont try act like you forgot!” she said trying to sound angry

“Oh no..” mikhail sighed looking down

“Ha! His special training again?” Quinn laughed 

“Exactly!” Breaden exclamed “ I swear to you Mikhail has a natural talent for disguise. He could tell me he’s anything I would believe him!” she smiled

“Anything?” Quinn asked

“Yeah.” she said “You know It could be useful, and he makes a good woman!” She laughed louder

 "Breaden!!“ Mikkhail said embarrassed

She kept laughing “ Come one Miki, We’re going. I’m gonna teach all my secrets!” She took him by the arm and led him to the fighting room for practice.

For the last two years Breaden taught Stiles all he had to know about the art of spying. He knew she used to be a mercenary or "gun for hire" but decided to resign. Mikhail admire her and Quinn, the two of them were great combattants.

Now that he was seventeen Mikhail had decided to really help their group, he worked hard every day to show them what he was made of.

\----------

Three days later Mikhail went to his usual visit to the everything was in order and get some provision. That day Quinn and Breaden had decide to stay in. Normally they would have to the ones to tag along with Mikhail as the Chief but Quinn and Breaden did like to spent some times alone together.

Deaton, himm had left the city weeks ago to take care of some business as he said. The man was often absent and mysterious. Mikhail just couldn't bring himself to trust the man.

Mikhail’s day went well. He checked everything Quinn had aked him to. The night came fast that day, Mikhail decided then to go back home with his bike. He expected to find his home with Quinn and Breaden but all he saw was flames.

Panic took over, he left his bike as he ran toward the his house in flames.

He rushed into the house. Inside he saw blood, bodies lying in the floor, the dead bodies of members of their group. He put his sleeve on his nose to not breath smoke as he began to advanced in the house.

“QUINN! BREADEN!” He screamed on top of his lungs.

he reconized faces, people he saw every day. Breaden was in there, a bullet hole in her chest. She was lying on the floor, empty eyes with throath was cut open. Mikhail fell in the floor next to her.

“No… no nono.” He cryed. He got lost in his though. He was reliving his parents death all over again when he remembered Quinn

He stood up abruptly he began to search for her. He found her lying on the floor in the next room. Covered in blood but Mikhail checked his pulse. She was uncounscious but still alive. Mikhail brought her up and drag her with all his will outside the burning house.

He called an help as soon as he reached outside with Quinn’s uncounscious body. He knew immediatly who to call. He dialed Danny’s phone number. Danny was not a member of Quinn’s group, he wasnt for many reasons but he helped the group sometimes, Mikhail knew he could count on him. As soon as he answered Mkhail screamed at him to come help. Mikhail coulndt take Quinn on his bike to treat him.

Danny’s car arrived in a hurry not long later, Mikhail was relieved even him could recognize  the gravity of the situation. 

“What the F..” Mikhail heard Danny swearing from next to Quinn. He immediatly came to his side

They both took Quinn to put her the car. In the car MIkhail began to loose it, he was still looking at Quinn

Danny who was driving glanced at him from the review mirror.

“Man, are you all right? Are you injured?” he asked Mikhail

“It’s not my blood” Mikhail said with a lttle voice. “I wasnt there when it hap…” he traced

“ Is there any more survivor?” He asked but MIkhail didnt answer

Danny drove them in hurry in a little improvised hospital, only some people knew this place, It was a safe place to take care of Quinn.

As they treat Quinn he was left alone, he was scared for her, she was his only family now. He coulndt believe Breaden was dead, he coulndt believe everyone was dead.

Later that night Danny came to see him with a pained  face.

He approched mikkhail slowly.

“mikhail.” he said solftly “Quinn woke up"

Mihail was relieved but he saw Dannys expression and It stopped him."Mikhail, she wont make it.“ he said ” She’s dying. We tried everything but they inject her something.“ he said painfully ” She’s dying ande wants to see you.“

He coulndt understand. Quinn was dying? What did they inject her? Why hadnt he been there for them? why?

He slowly walked to Quinn's room. As he entered he saw her on the hospital bed, she looked really small and weak in it.

Quinn opened her eyes as he went next to it.

"Mikhail” She said with a little voice. She weakly took Mikhail hand in hers.

“Mikhail they inject me something.” She said “ Salvez said it was a new kind of armed poison. He said it would be his new weapons against those who confront him, he said It doesnt have any cure and people die not long after being….”

“He killed Breaden in front of me” She said with a broken voice full of hate “ She..” tears fell across his face “ She tried make him stop but he…”  Mikhail counldnt said anything

“You need to stop him Mikhail. You need to destroy his plague and weapons. We cant let him do as he wants.” he said with will

“Mikhail you need to protect this city from him.” He said looking up at Mikhail in his eyes.“ You’re the only one who can I know it.” She traced. She was about to say something began breathing with difficulty

Mikhail immediatly call for help. A doctor and Danny came into the room in a hurry. Danny lead Mikhail outside as the doctor treated her

Later Mikhail was annonced Quinn’s death.

\-------------

“MIkhail”Danny said softly “Mikhail do you have somewhere to go?” Mikhail didnt answer, he was so tired, tired of everything, tired of loosing all the people he cared about. He should have been there for them, to protect them.

“Come on” Danny took him gently by the arm “I’m taking you to my apartment for now ok?" 

The two of them silently went to his apartment where Danny lead him a bed. Even though sleep was not something Mikhail could use that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Quinn’s last words to him.

The morning came quickly for them. Danny was worried about him, even thought he didnt really know him, he just knew he was Quinn’s shadow.

"You know that’s why I didnt join the group” Danny told him “Quinn were too gentle boss. She could defend herself but not against that kind of menace.”

“Quinn was a great Boss” Mikhail said suddently, the first words he had said after while “ Dont you dare talk badly of her.”

“I dont mean to insult but you know what I mean.”Danny said “ People like Salvez need to be put down, and not softly. Yes she was a good boss but that’s maybe what was her weakness, she only saw the good in people.”

Mikhail listen in silence. Yes, Quinn and Breaden were amazing people. They gave him a place to live, a second chance..

“Anyway”Danny said felling sad “ You know that by now all the city know about her death. I will organised a funeral for her, Breaden and all the members we lost. They deserve it.. and Im sure a lot of people will come to give them their respect.”

“….yes” Mikhail said weakly. A tribute, Mikhail wanted to give them an good tribute, They meant so much for him, for all the people in this town, they deserve it, and he knew that to do..

——------

It was cloudy in Wicca city as the day of the funeral came.

"It was fantastic idea boss, to come to their old boss funeral and crush it to show them who is the new boss.”

Rodrigo Salvez and some of his men were in their car near where was supposed to be the feneral of Lucy Quinn and her members. They were waiting for it to begin to show themself and what they were made of.

Salvez knew that killing their boss and men woulndt be enough to discourage them and give him total control of the city, he needed to send a message and what message more clear than botch their dead old boss’ funeral. He snickered by himself thinking what amazing genius he was, he didnt need his men to compliment him to know such thing.

They watched from inside the care as people began to come near Quinn and her members caskets. A lot  people of all age were there already. They were all silent in their mourning, how ridiculous, Salvez thought. 

He  wasnt worried about those people, they were just poor little peasants. But he knew some of Quinn’s members were still alive, like the one who accompagned him in their meeting days ago. He needed to see who could be a danger for him and then illiminate them complety.

His men began to discuss in the car and more and more people came outside, Salvez was absently looking outside when his men suddenly stop chatting. He looked the way they were looking to see what was there to see.

He hadnt expected what he saw, dozens of children were walking together toward the place. Among them was a hooded figure he couldnt quite see clearly.

The unknown person and the children arrived to the pace in front of the caskets. Salvez noticed that the each of the children were holding two little sticks in each hand. Everyone around was looking at them in a questionning silence.

When the hooded person took off her hood, Salvez’s breath caugh. It was a beautiful woman who was holding two sticks in hands like the children. Suddenly the unknown woman began to hit the two sticks together rhythmically. All the children began to hit their sticks rhythmically after her, forming a perfect rythm. All the people around were looking at them in silence as the woman began singing. Her voice was.. angelic. Salvez has never heard such a voice. He could just watch, his men too were hypnotize by her voice.

Space  
The only thing I ever knew  
  
Place  
With the time I know I’ll have to choose, no  
  
Stay beneath the ground  
Hide away from you  
I sink into the crowd  
If it meant that I’d escape your eye  
  
Hate  
The only thing I give to you  
Now  
  
Face me  
If you think you can take another route  
Out  
  
I let my sight be slayed  
If it meant that I could form a view  
  
I found another way  
To caress my day

 

As she finished the song and the children stopped hitting their sticks all the stayed still and silent silent. The long silence followed. A moment later the woman disappeared in the crowed, leaving Salvez numb. He had forgot why he was even here. He and his men went back to their base, wondering who was that woman.

\-------------------------

“What you did was.. amazing” Danny and Mikhail were back in his appartment after the funeral. “If I didnt know it was you there’s no way I could have recognize you.” Danny was still astonished after witnessing Mikhail’s performance.

“…Breaden’s the one who taught me. She always liked me when-” Mikhail said softly, he was so tired. He knew Quinn and Breaden would have loved to see him singing for them, It was his last present for them. “ They were there.” Mikhail said at last

“What do you you mean there? Who are you talk–” Danny questionned him

“Their cars were there, they were watching” Mikhail said sounding angry now “ They dared to go to the funeral of  the ones they’ve killed.." 

Danny watched him ” What are you going to do?“ he asked 

"I’ll do what Quinn asked me to do.” He said seriously “ I’ll put them down.” he wasnt looking at Danny anymore, he was lost in his anger.

——----

Mikhail got off his bike as he arrived at his destination. He stood in front of Rodrigo Salvez’s mansion. He knew the man would be in there.

He put his mask on, the mask Breaden had made for him. Danny had tried to stop him going but saw Mikhail the look in his eyes he stopped trying.

He had prepared everything, all his weapons were hidden on him, hidden knives, hidden guns, he was ready. Ready to crushed everything who came his way. For Quinn, for Breaden, for their City.

He entered the mansion silently by the main entry. He was stopped fast by an imposing man in a suit. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” the man asked in a harsh voice. “Whats wrong with you and that weird mask?” he was about to throw Mikhail outside when his ear-radio bipped. he clicked on something on it to answer.

Mikhail looked around and saw that a video camera was pointing at them, surely Salvez was watching him already, Mikhail smiled behind the mask, It was going to be easy, he thought.

The imposing man stopped talking to his ear-radio and looked at Mikhail up and down questionnly. The man began to pat Mikhail in order to search him for weapons. Of course he didnt find any, Mikhhail knew how to hide them. “ You can enter.” He said “The boss ’ waiting for you, follow me.”

Mikhai walked a long hall as he follow the man. They arrived in front of a huge decorated door. The man oppened the door, Inside was a lot of men standing sideways against the walls. Mikhail didnt even take notice of them as he noticed Salvez sitting in the back of the room looking directly at him. The men were watching as Mikhail advanced slowly inside the room to stop a two meters away from Salvez.

Mikhail wasnt intimidated by them, he was there for one and only reason, he wouldnt turn back on now.

“Well, well, Itsnt Quinn’s little dog coming for a visit.” A man to his left said. snickering “ poor little dog lost his master” an other said. the others men laughed. Mikhaill ignore them completely.

“Oh my” Salvez said snickering “So What bring you in here with us today, boy?” Salvez said mocking “ Have you decide to join us, learning from your master’s mistakes? She was stupid you know, To take on an ennemy stronger from her, she should have just submit, like a good little girl.”

“I will never join you” Mikhail said suddently.  All he wanted now was to cut this pig’s throat for insulting Quinn.

“Hmmm.” Salvez said thoughfully "Anyway I’ll have to asked you to take off this mask of yours, you dont need it here"

After a moment Mikhail decide take it off, It woulndt change anything anyway. He slowly took off his mask.

“Oh..” Salvez said surprise “ You.. You were the one from the funeral. I wouldnt have guess..” He looked at Mikhail differently now, like all the men in the room.

“I think we could accept you with us” he said “You do have some ‘talents’ we could use” he said with a twisted smile. Mikhail had to stop himself to shivered in disgust.

“I think you didnt hear me well enough” Mikhail taking steps to stand in front of Salvez “ I would rather die than join you, fucking bastard.”

“how dare you!” Salvez screamed at him “ You should beg me to take you in! If not What made you come here !?”

“I’m here for Quinn” Mikhail said calmy “ I’m here to stop you, to protect the city her and Breaden loved so much. Even if this means I have to kill you." 

Salvez laughed loudly “ Kill me? Didnt you look around you boy? You dont stand a chance.” he said with a mocking tone

..“Dont you dare call me 'boy’.” Mikhail said harshly. He suddently took a hidden knive and threw it at Salvez’s neck. As soon as Salvez feel on the floor in pain, gunshots sounded, the men were shouting and protecting their boss.

But all those men didnt know Mikhail. They didnt know he was trained byHunters and a profesionnal mercenary. They didnt know him and the gift his parents gave to him as a child.

After a conversation with Deaton, Mikhail discovered all about the Witchtech or magic that his mother gave him with the tatoo on the small of his back. Inside The crow tatoo was what was left of his mom's magic. She had found a way to retain it even after her death. It was her secret and one of the reasons they had run away from the Argent.

The Hunters's first gaol was to use Witchtech to improve their soldiers capabilities. Claudia had developped it but as soon as she found out what they wanted to do with it, she ran away. They wanted to create a perfect mutated soldiers, It would result in the deaths of thousand if it was to come in their hands.

So his mom had hidden all the Witchtech she knew inside Mikhail’s tattoo, and mikhail learned to make use of it. He still didnt know all about it but by the time he understood what was happening he felt a new strenght inside himself. Better senses, better vision, better abilities.

It was what his parent had left for him, to protect him. But he needed to keep it a secret, If people or even the gouverment knew about this he would be chased and track, like his mother before him.

Mikhail felt the bullets approched as He activated his magic in his tatoo to create a shield. As soon as he avoided getting killed silence came in the room, all the men watched him astonished, no one was supposed to be able to do such a thing. 

Mikhail took all his hidden weapons and used their shock to attack. He wouldnt let anyone stop him.

Twenty minutes later Danny was waiting outside Salvez’s house. he had heard the commotion inside. He had tried to stop Mikhail to knew the man wouldnt give up. When the terrible sounds stopped he knew what had happened. He took his own gun off he prepared himself to rush in the house to save what remained of Mikhail whe suddenty he saw someone coming out of the house.

Mikhail came slowly out of the house covered in blood but standing strong. He ran toward him. Mikhail look up at him with empty eyes. Danny couldnt say anything, Mikhail wasnt even hurt, all the blood wasnt his, he avenged Quinn, all by himself. “Mikhail…” he said softy when suddently Mikhail fell foward, he quickly grabbed him “ Hey! are you allright?” but Mikhail didnt answer

Danny heard him whimpering then crying and he understood, mikhail hadn't let himself cry since Breaden and Quinn death, even broken inside he hadnt let himself let go. He held Mikhail tightly, comforting him with little words and patting his back “ There there,dont worry,” He said softly “I’m taking you home.”

\-----------------------

::A year later::

Derek woke up by his alarm at 8 o'clock in the morning. As always he wasn't a morning person, he got up and prepare himself for the day. Today he had to join Camden and his father to talk about some important affairs. Times were changing, and the end of the war didnt make things easier for them. Others group were gaining more and more power. The only way to get on with business and peace were obviously to make some alliances with others.

Mr.Lahey, the boss were a pro on the subject, Derek admired him on the subject.  He could always get the better of others group and make profit for his own. But the man was getting old, Camden had began to be the one to go meet the others boss and be active to succeed him when time came.

As an Alpha Derek knew one day he would have to make his pack one day and lead himself. He couldn't Camden's right hand ferever. He had came to accept his Alpha power with time but it was still difficult for him to see his red eyes and not remember his sister Laura.

But even if Camden had more power in the group now, his father still was in command, giving advices and guiding his son to make the good desicions.

Thirty minutes later, alex was ready to go to Necro Headquarters. When he arrived he noticed a lot of cars were park in front. He quickly entered to see what was going on.

Inside was six persons were sitting at the meeting table. On one side was Mr. Lahey, Camden and Isaac who looked up at him “ Late as always” he said mocking. 

Derek ignored the moking as he felt some tension in the air. He sat at the table next to Isaac “ Hello boss” he said 

“Good morning Derek” Coach said lightly, he looked as relaxed as always, not in the least intimidated by the men sitting in front of him. Now that he saw their faces clearly Derek recognize them. This was the group Lahey had created a treaty with recently. Derek stayed silent as their continued their conversation.

“Lahey” said the man in the other side of the table, he was in a black costume and looked on with piercing eyes at them, He was the Boss of the Alpha Pack. The alliance between them was still new and Derek couldn't bring himself to trust the man. “You know I'm right we cant stay stuck in one place.”

“I agree” said a man on his left. Ennis, he remembered. He was a dangerous looking man "We have to get where business is happening.”

Coah Lahey looked at both of them"What do you suggest?“ Asked Camden skeptically

"The West Side" Said Deucalion. “Apparently, nowdays this is the place to be for good and worthy transactions.” his smiled twisted

“Are you serious?” Camden said “ Its the place to get killed too.”

“It must be dangerous for a reason.” Ennis said sharply. “Are you scared Camden?” He smiled at the other man

“Fuck you Ennis” the man responded. Camden just couldn't stand the man.

“Camden” Coach said sharply “I heard what people say about that place too but how can we know it’s true?”

“Because I recently meet a guy who work for Harris” Camden said "You heard about him. He’s a kind of big guy in this place but I wont lie, the guy is a fucking pig but he went there because of the rumors, he found that interesting” He said with disgust in his face “ He actually succeded in his plans with business, but  we all know his methods… The guy I’m talking about told me this place was a gold mine for anyone in our domain.”

“Sadly I heard he died recently in there because of some conflict.” Camden finished

“Your guy must have been a idiot” Ennis said “ Nobody in their right mind would work for Harris, As far as I know”

“You can said that but you know tons of people are working for him. Nobody there get around him if it’s come to bussines in the West. They have their own alliances there too.”

Ennis mouth twisted and he said nothing. Coach, Isaac and Derek were silent, looking at them

“Youre right in one point” Kali spoke for thw first time since the  meeting began “ We need to develloppe bussiness. If It’s the place for it we need to contact them.” she said seriously as others looked at her, They knew The Boss would have the last word at the end, He was a leader  for that reason.

“If we need to contact This Harris, We’ll contact him” Mr. Lahey said finally. He turn his head to look at Camden, Isaac and then at Derek “We need to send guys to meet him. I suggest you three, with others members as well of course.”

Isaac and Derek tensed “ All we have to do is get contacts thee right?” Isaac said “ I’m on with it” Mr. Lahey nodded and then looked at Derek “We’ll do it sir” Derek said seriously, he was ready to act.

Mr.Lahey nodded.He turned at the others men.

"I think I'll sent some of my team as well" Deucalion said with a smile. Coach nodded

“Anyone against that"He asked, when nobody respond He continued ” Then lets prepared for business shall we?“

_______

"I cant believed he asked ask us to go” Isaac complained to Derek. The two of them were preparing their stuff for the journey “I dont know if I should be happy he believed in me to take care of this or annoyed to have to talk to that That Harris for bussiness” he said annoyed

“It’s a test” Derek said calmly 

“A test.. For me and Camden” Isaac repeated “Isnt he tired with his fucking tests?” he twisted “I dont know how We’ll do it though, We all hear of the freaking rumors about how dangerous is this place”

“We just need to get there and act like we belong ” Derek reassured “I didnt say I wouldnt be difficult" 

"Yeah right” Isaac said as he picked up his bags “Let’s go Der, Let’s go to hell!” He said laughing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FKA twigs - Hide


End file.
